Waterfall
by JLin1229
Summary: A scene from the upcoming continuation of 'Unmei: A Dragonball Story' into Dragonball Super. This scene is removed from the main plot, but still completely possible. Featuring Piccolo and Hatsuko, an original character. Reading the events of 'Unmei' will offer character and story background, but isn't necessary. Non-explicit. One shot.


**Waterfall**

 **Note: For character and plot background, reading my other story 'Unmei: A Dragonball Story' will help, but isn't necessary. This is a scene that I wanted to write before continuing the events of 'Unmei' into Dragonball Super, which I hope to do by the end of the year. This scene is removed from the main plot, but still a possibility. All Dragonball/Z/Super characters are owned by Akira Toriyama and any affiliates.**

* * *

Piccolo gently cradled Pan in his arms as he smiled down at her. She cooed quietly and blew bubbles with her tongue. He closed his eyes.

 _Children are so easily amused,_ he thought contentedly. Never before had he enjoyed the company of a baby more than he had with Pan. She seemed to have both Gohan's intelligence and Videl's sweet demeanor, a perfect combination for a child.

" _Pi-ccolo_ " Pan said when Piccolo opened his eyes. Piccolo answered her by placing his finger on her nose.

"Hey! We're home!" Gohan called. The door leading to Gohan and Videl's front yard was left ajar to allow the cool breeze inside. Piccolo stiffened slightly when he heard Gohan's voice and promptly removed his hand from Pan. An instinct to appear emotionally neutral still remained inside Piccolo's subconscious, whether intentionally or not. His ears flushed as he heard footsteps approaching.

"There you two are! How was your day? Did she behave herself, Piccolo?" asked Videl. Piccolo turned to face them. Just before he could answer, Dr. Briefs and Hatsuko emerged from the house following Gohan and Videl. Piccolo's mouth fell open a bit as he realized that Hatsuko was wearing a business suit.

"Yes, she was just fine," he said awkwardly as a bead of sweat rolled down his face. He had not expected to see Hatsuko at all. He had thought she would be at Capsule Corp. headquarters, either tinkering with Bulma or studying with Dr. Briefs. Pan snapped everyone to attention as she squealed in excitement.

"Aw! Hi, Sweetie! Here, Piccolo, I'll take her off your hands. You've had her all day; you must be tired," offered Videl. Piccolo frowned and handed Pan to her mother.

"We can't thank you enough for helping us today, Piccolo. It was really nice for Videl to be there during our lecture," said Gohan. Piccolo caught Hatsuko's eye while he absorbed what Gohan was saying.

"It was nothing, Gohan, really. I didn't realize you were all going. What did you speak about?" he asked, his voice tight.

Dr. Briefs set a seemingly heavy brown briefcase on the ground next to him. He sat down on a nearby chair.

"Gohan was kind enough to feature Hatsuko and myself as guest speakers. We presented some research on the composition of the moon's geology. Since it vanished, scientists have tried to study what few specimens remain from the moon's surface. Luckily for us, we were able to use some that Dr. Okami had stored in his home many years ago. Hatsuko unearthed them just recently."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, everyone seemed really impressed to know that Hatsuko was Dr. Okami's daughter. You might have even landed a job today," he said as he turned to Hatsuko.

Hatsuko closed her eyes and raised her eyebrows nervously. "I don't know about that, but thanks for the confidence!" she said after laughing. "I was really nervous. I've never spoken in front of that many people before."

"You were great, my dear. Very well done for your first lecture," commended Dr. Briefs as he lit a cigarette.

Piccolo's eyes scanned Hatsuko's outfit, observing how strange it appeared to him. Her suit was a deep shade of ebony. A white collared shirt peeked through the top of her blazer, creating crisp lines around her neck and collar bones. She wore a form fitting pencil skirt below that came to her knees. Her legs were bare, which was highly unusual. In place of her old suede boots were a pair of black high heels that dug into the earth slightly. Piccolo's face twitched with uncertainty.

Hatsuko answered Piccolo's facial expression with an explanation. "I figured I should wear something a little more…appropriate for the lecture. I would've stuck out like a sore thumb otherwise. Thanks to Videl's help, I was able to pull it off, I think," she said as she scratched her temple nervously.

Videl came from inside of the house once more with a bottle. "Piccolo, would you like to feed her? I'm going to start dinner. You're all welcome to stay!" she said before handing Pan over to Piccolo.

"I should be getting back home. This old man is tired after a long day. You all have a good night, though. Thank you again, you two. You really came through today!" Dr. Briefs said to Gohan and Hatsuko. Everyone bid the doctor farewell as he threw a capsule onto the ground nearby. He boarded the aircraft that had materialized from within the capsule and waved to them before taking off.

* * *

After dinner, Piccolo stepped outside with Pan to watch the sun set. Videl, Gohan and Hatsuko were still inside washing dishes. Pan's wide eyes followed a few dragonflies that flew overhead. Piccolo watched them with her, emptying his mind.

Light footsteps caught his attention. His ears twitched slightly and he turned to his left to see Hatsuko approaching them. Her feet were bare now.

"She's really taken to you, hasn't she?" she said quietly. Pan's eyes were beginning to flutter as she watched the dragonflies.

Piccolo smiled. "It would appear so," he agreed, also keeping his voice low.

"I know she's falling asleep, but may I?" asked Hatsuko, motioning to take Pan. Piccolo nodded and handed Pan gently to Hatsuko.

Pan's eyes opened fully, but she remained silent. She stared at Hatsuko's face with interest. Hatsuko had never held her before.

"What a strange feeling. She seems so much older than she looks," whispered Hatsuko as she returned Pan's gaze.

Piccolo grunted in response and smirked. "She's a smart one, for sure. Don't let her fool you."

Hatsuko chuckled. "Would you like to see something, Pan?" She slowly made her way towards a nearby sunflower. The flower was still small, only measuring about five inches from the ground. Hatsuko planted her bare feet into the dirt. Steadily, she lowered herself down by her knees. She kept her legs together, moving within the strict confines of her skirt. After resting her knees gently on the ground, she tilted Pan to the side.

Piccolo instinctively followed Hatsuko to ensure she didn't drop the baby. He remained standing, his hands resting in fists at his side. He watched with interest as he was quite sure what was to come next.

Hatsuko's voice hummed a note that emanated into the air around them, extending her aura into the darkness. The sunflower began to glow and quiver. Pan watched the blossom move, her eyes becoming wider with every second. The sound of the note faded into the distance, but caused the flower to grow. The stem lengthened upwards and the yellow petals multiplied until the flower finally settled about 2 feet from where it began, larger and more brilliant. Pan's mouth spread into a broad smile as she laughed.

Hatsuko joined the baby in laughter, soaking in the delightful sound of her high pitched voice. _I can't believe how wonderful this feels to make her laugh._

 _You're great with her_. Piccolo's words sounded in Hatsuko's mind. She stood up and smiled at him. "You are too. I never would have thought…" Hatsuko said out loud.

" _Have you ever considered having your own?_ " Piccolo thought to Hatsuko as he watched Pan close her eyes. When Hatsuko did not answer right away, he glanced up at her questioningly. She had turned her face away from him and locked her eyes straight ahead. He followed her gaze into the trees.

"I-I can't. That is-I'm physically unable," she stammered quietly.

Piccolo began to sweat. "I see. I apologize," he said quickly. Before he could say another word, Hatsuko spoke again.

"I'm a hybrid, you know. So, even if I was able to have children, there wouldn't be anyone in existence who I would be able to…have them _with_. Or…want to, for that matter," she said. Piccolo noticed her face was burning bright red.

"I should get Pan inside. I think it's time for bed," said Hatsuko. She turned away and walked towards the house quickly. Piccolo remained where he stood, unsure of what to say or do.

"Thank you both for your help today. It means a lot to us," said Gohan as he and Videl bid their guests good night. Videl hugged Hatsuko.

"You look great in that suit, Hatsuko, you should wear it more often," Videl said as she winked. Hatsuko blushed and laughed.

"Yeah, we'll see about that. Knowing me, I'll ruin it," she said.

"Thanks for all your help, Piccolo. You're the best," said Gohan. Piccolo smiled and shook his hand.

"Anytime," Piccolo said smoothly.

Piccolo and Hatsuko walked away from the house together after waving farewell once more.

"So, where are you off to?" Piccolo asked her.

"I'm actually going to my house, believe it or not. I've been trying to clear it out after all these years of neglecting it. I feel I owe it to my parents to respect their home instead of treating it as a bad memory," said Hatsuko. Her face and voice had returned to their normal, calm state. All sense of embarrassment from their earlier conversation had vanished.

"May I join you?" Piccolo asked evenly. Hatsuko seemed taken aback, but she smiled after a moment.

"Of course; you've never seen it, have you? There are some things there that I think you would find interesting. Follow me," Hatsuko said while lifting her feet into the sky. Piccolo followed and disappeared with Hatsuko beyond the clouds.

* * *

The pair landed onto soft, damp earth just outside of a small hut. The house was made of a weathered sand colored wood. The entirety of the hut was square and linear topped with a tiled roof. One set of stone stairs led to the front door, which was circular. Flowers and shrubs lined either side of the house. The plant life glistened with dew, exhibiting vibrant shades of red, orange and yellow. Pops of blue morning glories appeared in between the larger bushes. Two china rose bushes flanked the steps leading to the front porch.

"I've been busy trying to revive my mother's garden. It's almost back to its original state. There's still more I have to re-plant though," Hatsuko said to break the silence. Piccolo did not answer her, but drank in the sight of the lush flora. The sweet scent of nectar filled his lungs.

"I'll be right back. I have to change out of this." Hatsuko left the garden and entered her house. Piccolo kept his eyes on the plants in front of him. All day he had been attending to Pan, expending energy to keep her safe. He finally felt fatigue settle in as his eyelids began to drop. The sound of a wooden door closing broke his spell. He turned to face Hatsuko, who was now wearing her usual faded leggings, black boots and navy overcoat. He noticed that now he could see the scars on her forearms, which were usually covered by bandages or long sleeves.

"So, what did you think I would find interesting…something of your father's?" Piccolo asked.

Hatsuko sighed deeply. "There are a few things, yes. For one, this," she said as she handed him a bound book. Piccolo opened the front cover and began to read the first page. He raised his brows as he caught sight of a photo from an old newspaper. A young Son Goku was shown, bloodied after a fight. The article told the tale, although rather skewed, of Goku's defeat of Piccolo Daimao.

Piccolo pulled his mouth down at the corners. A rumble sounded in his throat as he finished reading.

"How very strange…and yet no one remembers this all these years later," he said softly. Hatsuko nodded.

"I know. Do you think it has to do with using the Dragonballs to revive them all so many times?"

Piccolo closed his eyes. "Perhaps, yes. The people of this planet haven't been known for their ability to remember tragedy well. How else do you think Mr. Satan became so popular?"

Hatsuko caught Piccolo's eye and began to chuckle. "You have a point."

"What else was there?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Hatsuko took the book back from Piccolo's hand and brought it into the house. She emerged once again and said, "This way." She strode past him.

Piccolo followed her into the woods just beyond the garden. He scanned the trees, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. The sound of running water sounded in the distance. As the two drew closer to the water's source, they both inhaled crisp aromas of mist mixed with freshly dampened grass.

Hatsuko led Piccolo beyond the line of trees to the bank of a river. Piccolo immediately knew where they were. He turned to his left to face a giant waterfall, one of the largest in the region.

"I know this place well," he said quietly. Hatsuko glanced up at him with interest.

"Oh? I used to come to this river almost every day. It's where my dad and I would gather rocks and things to study. There are also some wetlands further downstream where we would wade for hours in the fall to look for specimens. This is where I grew up." Hatsuko finished her story, her voice breaking a little.

Piccolo smiled softly to himself. "Yes, I could say the same. I spent some time up in the mountains that produce this river. I trained there in isolation, bringing myself to the brink of death one too many times. I would come down here to rest and meditate. I recognize this waterfall in particular."

"It's strange to think that we could have met back then," said Hatsuko as she watched the water gush into the river and produce white peaks of foam. "I'm not sure what I would have thought of you. I was so young and naive."

Piccolo looked downwards at Hatsuko, who did not meet his gaze. He thought of himself in his youth and how full of hatred he had been. Then, he thought of his father. A surge of remorse flooded his heart.

"I-I'm sorry I caused you so much pain, whether intentional or not," he said tentatively.

"You didn't cause me anything. It was my own fault. I misinterpreted my visions, which I suppose were there to guide me, not fill me with desire for vengeance. I was young and impudent." Hatsuko's face was tilted downward, her forehead casting shadows over her eyes.

Piccolo sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder. "So was I. We've come a long way, though, I'd say," he said reassuringly, his deep voice smooth in his chest. Hatsuko smiled at his kind words.

 _And to think I used to fear you,_ she thought, sending her voice into Piccolo's mind. _When now…_

Suddenly, a spark of chi singed the hand Piccolo had rested on Hatsuko's shoulder. Piccolo promptly withdrew and exhaled with surprise.

Hatsuko turned to him and looked into his face for an explanation.

"Wh-what was that?" Piccolo asked. He returned Hatsuko's questioning look.

"I don't know. I thought you did that!" Hatsuko responded as she perspired. "That's never happened before…" She trailed off and color flooded her cheeks. She turned away. Piccolo noticed her countenance and decided to speak before he was interrupted again.

"Hatsuko-about earlier…" he began. He fought back the urge to project his voice so as not to further embarrass her. "I know what you were thinking. I heard it."

Hatsuko's face flushed a deep shade of scarlet as she diverted her steel blue eyes to the water below them. "Oh, Piccolo…I-I can explain," she began, her voice shaking.

"No, don't. Listen, I'm no fool. I've been the Kami of this Earth for centuries, so I have an adequate understanding of human emotion. I know that our bond is unique and not something that exists in just the physical sense…" he paused to read Hatsuko's features, which were now shrouded in shadow once again. "But, I'm not of this planet. I don't share the same…capabilities that you, any other human, or saiyan posess, for that matter. I wish I could relate to your feelings." Piccolo finished speaking and waited to hear a retort. He expected her to either lash out at him or disappear.

"I-I'm sorry," he concluded. The sincerity of his statement resonated in his chest, causing his voice to fall into a mere breath. The change in Piccolo's voice caused Hatsuko to shiver.

Instead of responding in speech, she turned to Piccolo and stared into his eyes, her brow heavy. She almost appeared to be angry. Before Piccolo could say or think anything, he felt Hatsuko place her hand onto his chest and force her chi into him, initiating their fusion.

Out of instinct, Piccolo accepted her energy and their auras melded together before billowing outwards into the air with an iridescent violet hue. As the fusion settled, Piccolo and Hatsuko both focused inwards to a series of thoughts. Images of their two bodies dissolving together flashed behind their eyes. Piccolo didn't recognize anything he was seeing, but somehow he knew what the images meant. Blood rushed to his face and ears, tinting them purple. Hatsuko's face also flushed.

Not a moment after the fusion began, it broke. Piccolo took a step backwards as he inhaled and exhaled heavily, his face dripping with sweat and moisture from the air.

"Wh-what _was_ that?" he asked in between breaths. He wiped his forehead with the back of his fist.

 _I wanted to explain myself the best way I could. I can't put this into words, Piccolo._ Hatsuko stared at him intently as she spoke to him with her mind. Her chest also rose and fell heavily. She seemed exhausted from the exchange.

Piccolo tried desperately to read her expression. He was quite sure he knew what she had done, but he wasn't sure how. When they fused, they both shared the same thoughts. A key element to their success was their ability to synchronize their movements, foresight, and body chemistry. If one felt pain, the other felt pain, and so on. Usually, when either he or Hatsuko became wounded in battle, their loss of concentration would break the fusion.

 _I think I understand now. Can you try to show me? That is what you wish, isn't it?_ Piccolo asked her with his thoughts. He straightened his posture. Hatsuko did the same and nodded to him.

 _Yes,_ she answered. Her eyebrows relaxed slightly and she made her way towards him again. Piccolo removed his weighted armor. If their chi was properly aligned, their fusion would be more precise and enduring.

Hatsuko closed her eyes in agreement when she stopped just inches away from Piccolo. Her nose only came level with the middle of his torso. She kept her eyes closed and presented her arm to him, bent 90 degrees with her palm open. Piccolo took a deep breath and grasped her hand with his opposite one. They both sent their chi towards the connection, fusing instantly in another flash of violet light. Their aura pulsed around them, illuminating the trees in the pitch black of night. Water droplets from the air glittered and danced, bringing their surroundings to life.

The images that flickered in Piccolo and Hatsuko's minds from earlier continued, only with more clarity and focus. Hatsuko had more control over these thoughts, so they seemed odd in Piccolo's mind's eye, as if he was looking at and feeling his own flesh. As the events unfolded silently, they initiated strange physical sensations within both bodies.

For Hatsuko, she felt each one of her nerves as she never had before. The fingertips that met Piccolo's were almost numb, as if tiny electrical currents were running through them. The current of chi flooded her chest, where it settled and warmed her entire core. As the sensations traveled downwards into her pelvis, they smoldered with a heat that she had never experienced so strongly. Her skin blushed a deep shade of pink and her extremities became heavy like lead.

As Piccolo experienced the current of energy flow through him, he noticed his muscles tense. From his chest, which felt warm and prickly, a sensation of concentrated heat massaged his lower abdominals and pelvic region. He had only felt this sensation one other time. From what his father could recall, this reaction had been followed by intense pain before he regurgitated an egg. This time, however, Piccolo never felt pain. Instead, more warmth spread into his extremities with every pulse of his heartbeat. Unexpectedly, his antennae began to twitch as the nerves located at their very tips sparked with sensation, which intensified every new feeling in his body.

Hatsuko could feel Piccolo's body responding. The pair opened their eyelids slowly and stared at each other in awe.

 _What is this?_ They both thought in unison. Their breathing quickened with their pulses. The blood coursed through their veins in tandem with their chi, lifting all sensations to their skin. Piccolo's skin felt more sensitive than it ever had before, as if tiny sparks were dancing on its surface, causing muscular contractions in response. The contractions that followed felt excruciatingly pleasurable.

Suddenly, the fusion broke, causing its accompanying aura to dissipate into the night.

Piccolo slid his palm from inside Hatsuko's and placed it onto her right shoulder. He gripped her tightly.

 _Is…this what you want?_

Hatsuko's cheeks burned as Piccolo's voice reverberated through her mind. Her skin prickled with anticipation.

" _Yes_ ," she breathed. _I have for so long._

Piccolo closed his eyes. The passionate sensations that his body had just undergone were dulling slowly. The fusion seemed necessary to continue their exchange. He sent a wave of chi through his right hand and into Hatsuko's shoulder.

Hatsuko's eyes broadened as she matched the influx of energy with her own. The purple aura appeared once more. _How? We aren't synchronized!_

 _Perhaps we don't need to be after all,_ Piccolo thought. Hatsuko's lips parted in awe. Never before had the two achieved such a concrete fusion while occupying different body postures.

Mimicking what he had seen in his thoughts earlier, Piccolo hesitantly lowered his head downwards. He tilted himself to the right and rested his lips gently onto Hatsuko's, which were still open. When the pair felt each other, their chi sparked and ignited their skin with sensation once more. A shudder ran down Hatsuko's spine and she grabbed a hold of Piccolo's gi in reaction. She pulled him closer to her, locking her mouth to his with more force.

Piccolo groaned deep in his throat as his abdominals clenched again. The intensity of the sensations had doubled at least. Hatsuko lifted herself off of the soft mud to align her face with Piccolo's. Piccolo pulled her into his chest by pressing on her shoulder blade with the tips of his fingers.

The thoughts that formed within their minds seemed more fragmented now. Images from their separate psyches unfolded back to back, flickering over themselves. Hatsuko pulled away from Piccolo's face slightly, leaving only a few centimeters between them.

 _Let's slow down so the connection stays clear. I want to hear you,_ she thought to him. She had opened her eyes halfway and looked upwards to his. Piccolo exhaled gently, met her gaze, and then touched his forehead to hers. Once Hatsuko felt the moisture of his skin, she gasped quietly.

A crystal clear thought of Piccolo's came to her mind. While she soaked in the information he had sent her, she felt her skin come alive with a sensation more intense than before.

 _I see,_ she thought in response.

Answering his request, Hatsuko reached up with her hand that had been gripping onto cloth. She placed her palm delicately on Piccolo's forehead and temple, positioning her index and middle fingers on either side of his left antenna. As she returned her lips to his, she brought the tips of her fingers together and applied the slightest amount of pressure that she could around the base of his antenna. At once, she felt her body's interpretation of Piccolo's physical reaction.

A pulsing need quickly erupted in her pelvis, the likes of which she had never experienced. Hatsuko improvised. She deepened their embrace, opening her mouth. She felt Piccolo's muscles stiffen as she slowly ran her two fingers along the length of his antenna. Sparks of energy followed her touch, glowing around them.

Piccolo's mind had lost focus. Having never undergone such a specifically dazzling physical experience before, his body was unsure how to respond. Every nerve on his skin was on fire, but in the most incredible way. As his antenna received attention, his insides pulsed with blood. He felt a need but did not know how to satiate it. His chest tightened and he pulled away from Hatsuko's hold on him. He planted both of his hands firmly on her shoulders and extended her from him at his arm's length.

"Wh-what is happening to me? Are these feelings that you're having also?" he asked Hatsuko in between breaths. His breathing had become erratic from his loss of composure.

Hatsuko nodded, her face flushed. She was also out of breath. "I think so. Your body might feel slightly different since our chemistry isn't exactly the same, but it seems like you're going through something similar," she said as she took note of his condition.

 _It feels incredible,_ Piccolo thought to her, his face flushing purple again. _Have you ever felt this way before?_ _Is this…normal?_

 _Not hardly. I've only experienced a small fraction of this before. It would appear you have too, however brief,_ she thought to him in response. An image of Piccolo Daimao giving birth to his son came to her mind, something Piccolo had shown her earlier through telepathy.

 _Yes, it's almost similar to that, but…this is completely different._ As Piccolo concluded his thought, he reached for Hatsuko's throat with his hand that had been gripping her shoulder. With the gentle care with which he had held Pan earlier, he ran his thumb from the line of Hatsuko's jaw to the middle of her neck. He stepped forward and sank into the mud beneath them. He felt Hatsuko's tendons flex as she swallowed. He registered her steady pulse beneath his thumb. A drop of dew fell from the tip of his nose and pooled between his lips. He promptly pressed his mouth to the vein that he had found, letting the small drop of water roll down the length of her neck.

Hatsuko's head was lifted, her face pointing towards the tree above her. Drops of water from the leaves fell onto her cheeks as her body trembled. Although Piccolo had barely touched her, his contact felt stronger than any attack he had ever dealt her. An involuntary breath escaped her open mouth.

Piccolo could feel Hatsuko loosen a little.

 _And this?_ he questioned to her. He slid the tip of his violet hued tongue across the small patch of skin he had dropped the water onto. He took the moisture from her skin into this mouth as he closed his lips. It tasted sweet and herbaceous. Hatsuko shuddered and gasped again, this time more audibly. The images that she had sent to him telepathically were now becoming reality.

 _I can't believe this…_ she thought to him as she rested her hand onto the base of his broad neck. _Are-are you sure about this?_

Piccolo, never lifting his head from her throat, cupped his free hand around her upper arm and drew her closer.

 _Let's not question this anymore. I'm not afraid, are you?_

Hatsuko lifted the arm within Piccolo's grasp to plant her hand on his chest.

 _No, not if you aren't._ Just as she concluded her answer, Hatsuko sent small currents of chi from her finger tips into Piccolo's body.

The reverberations spread across his wet skin like small ripples in a pond. His nerves came alive just beneath his body's surface. The vibrations then absorbed into his muscles. His entire thorax clenched and caused him to expel a hot breath of air onto Hatsuko's neck. He gasped on his inhale and instinctively pressed the front surface of his body into hers.

"H-how?" Piccolo panted. He lifted his head to address Hatsuko's gaze. He gaped at her through heavy eyelids. His antennae brushed the top of her head and twitched.

"Like this," she responded as she sent another round of vibrations through his body. " _Just try it_ ," she invited in a whisper.

Piccolo's heart skipped a beat while he allowed the sensations to penetrate him again. He hesitated for a moment, feeling the residual heat settle into his muscles. He obliged Hatsuko's request. Allowing his right hand to fall from her neck, Piccolo tucked his fingers beneath the heavy cloth of her overcoat. He lowered his hand gently until he felt the raised scar that he had given her years prior at the Tenkaichi Budokai. He broke their eye contact to tilt his head to the left and graze his lips on the soft skin of her cheek bone. At the same time that his mouth made contact with Hatsuko, he also sent a current of chi through his hand.

Hatsuko cinched her brows together as she felt vibrations spread from her clavicle through her chest. The sensitive skin there tingled. She clenched her teeth together and hissed as she inhaled. As the vibrations continued, they entered her core and then finished in her pelvis, causing strong contractions in the muscles there.

Without warning, Hatsuko lifted her body further into the air and quickly wrapped both of her legs around Piccolo's waist. Her head was now above his, which gave her an unfamiliar vantage point. She was otherwise accustomed to looking up at him.

After removing his mouth from her, Piccolo glanced up at Hatsuko questioningly. He then recognized her position from a thought she had displayed earlier. He lowered himself by the waist in consent. His knees bent as he brought his body to a seated cross-legged position. The soft wet earth beneath him felt cool on the backs of his thighs, even through the cloth of his gi.

Hatsuko was relieved that Piccolo had understood what she was doing. She wrapped her left arm around his neck and took his antenna into her other hand again. As she ran her index and middle fingers along the delicate antenna, she lifted her pelvis.

A guttural groan shook Piccolo's chest and throat. The powerful effect she had on him in this way was astounding. He returned Hatsuko's pelvic movement and at the same time pressed her lower back closer towards him with his hand. He applied a sizeable amount of pressure when he felt the pleasure this motion caused.

Hatsuko pinched the end of Piccolo's antenna between her two fingers and rolled it slightly. Piccolo growled at the intense sensation he felt, which bordered on pain. Surprisingly, he could tolerate it. To show his interest, he took Hatsuko's mouth into his own again, more forcefully this time. He let one of his sharp teeth graze her tongue.

Unable to control her breath any longer, Hatsuko exhaled forcefully into Piccolo's mouth. Her brows had pulled upwards, which produced a tingling sensation near her third eye center. She slipped her left hand down beneath the neckline of Piccolo's gi and rested on top of his raised abdominals. As she ran her tongue across one of his pointed teeth, she sent a stronger amount of chi into his torso.

Piccolo's insides contracted as blood and energy flooded them. The source of the pleasure he felt earlier became hot, as if it was going to implode. Just before he could counter Hatsuko's action, he felt a spark of electricity at the end of the antenna she had touched. The near debilitating sensations from his antenna and pelvic region combined and exploded, causing an immobilizing pleasure to overcome his body. His muscles contracted rapidly while his extremities went numb. He removed his mouth from Hatsuko's as his body quaked. He gasped loudly for air, his voice raspy and spent.

Hatsuko held onto Piccolo. Just after she intensified the current of chi that she dealt him, her vision blurred. Her body, registering the intense muscular contractions of his, ignited with pleasure. Her insides contracted deeply. She took in a sharp inhale as the entire surface of her skin lost feeling. It felt as if all of the blood had left her body.

Moments passed. The purple glow of chi dimmed slightly, but did not flicker out.

Hatsuko and Piccolo remained in their embrace, their bodies heaving up and down as they gasped for air. They were covered in a thin layer of moisture from both the air and their own skin. Hatsuko's hair clung to the back of her neck.

 _I…don't quite understand what just happened, but it wasn't of this world,_ Piccolo thought. He lifted his arm, which felt heavier than normal, to grasp the back of Hatsuko's head. He pulled her inwards and met her forehead with his own again. _I've…never felt anything so astounding._

Hatsuko was unable to open her eyes as she was sure she was dreaming. She lifted her hand that had been flush against Piccolo's abdomen and grabbed onto the collar of his gi. Never in her life had she used her chi to do such things. She had always wondered, however, what her manipulative energy was capable of outside the realm of healing the body.

 _Perhaps we alone are capable of this,_ she wondered.

Piccolo answered her by placing his mouth against the small space between her brows. Hatsuko felt a dull tingling sensation there.

 _Now, can_ I _show_ you _something?_ Piccolo asked. Hatsuko's head nodded slightly against his lips. She steadied herself by placing her hands on Piccolo's shoulders and planted her feet into the mud.

Piccolo waited for her to ascend to standing before following suit. His legs felt weak, as if they had been bled dry.

 _This way,_ he instructed. He lifted himself off of the bank of the river and hovered over the ground. He kept his eyes fixed on their destination until he heard Hatsuko's boots lift from the ground behind him. Then, he propelled his body slowly towards the roaring waterfall several meters away. As the two came closer to the waterfall, the air grew thick with humidity.

Piccolo descended into the river. The cool water swallowed him up to his knees and soothed his hot skin. Hatsuko faced him, the water coming almost to her waist. She closed in on him and peered into his eyes, waiting for him to speak. Although her expression looked serious, her eyes glistened with vulnerability.

Piccolo gently tugged at her obi and let it fall gracefully into the water. He helped her shrug out of her overcoat, which was heavy and soaked now. His eyes fell on the few deep scars ingrained on her upper chest. The rest of her upper body was bound in thick bandages, as per usual. He left them intact. Hatsuko sighed deeply, as she attempted to shake a pang of unease. She had never felt so exposed before, despite being almost fully clothed.

Piccolo smiled reassuringly to Hatsuko, as he could tell she was anxious. He removed the top of his gi and cast it into the river also. He motioned for Hatsuko to follow him by cocking his head towards the waterfall.

Hatsuko returned his smile and waded further into the river after him. Piccolo's silhouette became enshrouded in mist as it entered the waterfall. She squinted to avoid getting droplets in her eyes.

A heavy force washed over Hatsuko's body, relieving her tired muscles. She broke through the curtain of water to see Piccolo standing there, his back to her. His green skin was slick and shone brightly in the light of their aura, which had still remained unbroken somehow. She placed her hand on the small of his back.

Piccolo turned around to face Hatsuko abruptly. In one sweeping motion, he grasped either side of her face. He did not apply much pressure, but his grip was firm. He lowered his face so it was just above Hatsuko's. He spoke into her right ear in a low drone.

"Take a breath and step backwards," his silken voice instructed.

Hatsuko performed the task she was given, taking tentative steps backward. She inhaled deeply, taking in the thick moist air and the grassy scent of Piccolo's breath. Then, she felt the water collide with the top of her head and run down her body in thick streams. Piccolo entered shortly thereafter following a deep breath of his own.

The pair stood under the forceful tide of water and embraced as they had before. The waterfall, illuminated by their aura, shimmered with a brilliant shade of lilac.

* * *

Hatsuko's eyes cinched at the corners with joy as she exited the forest. Her garden spread before her, filling the air with a succulent aroma. She sighed, releasing all tension in her body. Piccolo's footsteps followed behind her along with the sound of dripping water.

Piccolo stepped forward and halted at her side. His bare chest still glistened with moisture. Hatsuko's arm was carrying her overcoat, which was slung over her shoulder, completely soaked through.

"I actually think I'll sleep tonight," Hatsuko said softly. Her voice was thick with fatigue.

"Lead the way," said Piccolo, the corner of his mouth pulling upwards.

Astonished, Hatsuko glanced up at him.

 _Yes, really,_ he assured her.

Hatsuko smiled and made her way into her house. Before opening the door, she removed her boots and left her wet clothing on the porch.

Once he was sure Hatsuko was inside, Piccolo sent a burst of chi from within his chest outwards. The energy was so concentrated and hot that it dried his skin and clothing. In an instant, his aura disappeared. He opened the door and entered the house while ducking his head. Hatsuko was lying on the floor already. Her body rested atop a small futon that looked quite worn.

Piccolo closed the front door quietly and approached her. He lowered himself onto the floor beside her, crossing his legs. He noticed that she had no blanket. He suspended his palm a few inches above her and projected the image of a blanket through his arm. Instantly, a thick piece of cloth materialized beneath his open hand. He gently guided it downwards.

Hatsuko felt warmth overtake her body. Her eyes fluttered open to see a mass of green beside her. Although her sight was hazy, she could make out the contour of Piccolo's frame.

 _Piccolo…thank you,_ she thought, her voice murky within the space of her consciousness. She felt Piccolo's hand fall onto her shoulder through the blanket.

 _It is I who am in your debt._

Piccolo watched Hatsuko's face settle as she slipped into sleep. His heart beat against his breast bone and sounded within his ears. After watching her respire for a moment, he removed his hand and placed it into his lap. He entwined his fingers together, straightened his spine, and closed his eyes. He exhaled to rid himself of tension. As his breath steadied, he allowed his mind to descend into silence and darkness. Before he completely lost all sense of his surroundings, he felt a drop of liquid roll slowly down his cheek.


End file.
